Love Drug
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Chad has to take care of Sonny. What secret does sonny tell Chad? ONESHOT.


**Sonny's POV:**

_Oh gosh, what happened last night?_

I just woke up, but my bed felt different, so I turned to my side.

I almost screamed, "Chad?" I said startled, though he was still asleep.

I'm in the same bed as _Chad_? I got up and tried to think, but I couldn't remember anything. It was all a blur. How'd I end up in Chad's house?

I didn't want to wake Chad, so I figured I might as well take a shower and clean up. Chad's house was really rich-looking. I undressed and stepped into the shower.

**Chad's POV:**

I woke up because I heard a lot of noise. I looked to my side, no Sonny. Maybe she already got up. I wonder how she's feeling. I fixed my bed and walked into my bathroom. As I brushed my teeth, I heard the shower turn off, which was odd because I hadn't realized it was on. I opened the door and screamed! Sonny screamed too, at least she had her towel on.

"I'm sorry!" I panicked.

"Close the door!" She screamed. So I closed it. "Jeez…" She said behind the door.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her again.

She opened to door, dressed. She seemed to have calmed down. "I'm sorry for unexpectedly using your shower." She laughed.

I smiled at her.

**Sonny's POV:**

"So…why am I here?" I asked as we ate breakfast.

"You mean like, why you were in my bed, taking a shower in my house and eating breakfast with me right now?"

I nodded.

"Because you love me." He laughed.

"Ha-ha. Really!"

"It's a long story."

"Chad, I have to know."

"Fine, here's where it started."

**~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~**

**Chad's POV:**

"Chad! Take Sonny!" Nico said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's gone mad. Well, temporarily. See she was at the doctors and they gave her this medicine that turned her whacko!" Grady explained.

"Take her dude. I don't know how long that thing lasts, but we can't stand it anymore." Nico shoved Sonny towards me.

She landed with her hands on my chest and my arms around her waist.

"Hi, Chad." She giggled.

"Hey…" I said, happy to see her yet a bit scared.

We spent the rest of the day together but I barely understood what she was saying! It was like talking to a 5 year old. We were in the cafeteria now.

"Hey! You know I work at So Random?" She said.

"Really…" As if I didn't know that.

"Yeah! And there's this show called McKenzie Falls and that guy name Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I told her.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe."

"I know that, and you know me."

"Alright smarty-pants. You know what you don't know?"

"What?"

She swung her arms around my neck and my arms fell around her waist.

She gently whispered in my ear, "I love you."

My eyes widened, and then she kissed me. She pulled away and laughed. It was a cute laugh. So cute, it made me laugh with her.

It was getting late now and she was sleepy. No one was at her apartment so I took her to my house. We were on my bed facing each other.

"Goodnight." She said, her eyes half closed.

"Goodnight."

"I love you…" She said as she drifted off into dream land.

I smiled, "I love you too."

**Chad's POV:**

"So that's how you ended up here." I explained to her. We finished our breakfast and now we were just standing and talking.

"I told you I love you?" She said slightly embarrassed.

"Yup." I said and walked towards her.

She was backing up, "That's…that's not true…"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" I said still getting near her.

Her back hit against the wall, "Yes, really. So, if you could just…just…move away."

We were face to face now, and I placed my hands on her hips.

She kept looking from my eyes to my lips. I leaned in and kissed her.

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad was actually kissing me. I kissed him back though, and eventually, we were making out.

A few minutes later, he said to me, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry you had to 'take care' of me while I was crazy." I said.

"Don't be. If I never took care of you that whole day, you wouldn't have told me you loved me."

**NOTE: Please review! (: I decided I will make a sequel to "The Kiss Cam", so I'm working on that. And if you haven't read it please read it. And I know a lot of people wanted a sequel to "Sparks Fly" but I just don't have any ideas for that. But please keep reviewing and reading my stories! Thankkk youuu.**


End file.
